Good Girl Gone Bad
by tiramisuspice
Summary: Riley never intended to make out with some guy in a seedy bar on a vacation in Austin, Texas, but how could she help it when he's got eyes she could just drown in. Even good girls go a little bad sometimes.


**Lol the good girl/bad boy story no one wanted. This might end up M. I'm still not sure yet. There's maybe like two/three more chapters to this if I choose to add to this. But for now, it's complete… hmmm we'll see.**

 **Rated T for Trying New Things**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW, but if I did, Briley would hands down without a doubt 100% be a thing.**

* * *

"Maya, I don't know about this…" Riley muttered, staring at the open doors of the saloon type bar where some country rock music was blasting out from inside.

"Riley, we're on vacation in Austin Texas and your dad isn't at the townhouse. He basically _gave_ us permission to explore the city and get into antics," Maya said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, I need this after that shitty breakup."

"I'm pretty sure he said the _exact_ opposite. We were given strict instructions not to leave the house."

"We're in college. He can't control us."

Yes the hell he could. Riley still got grounded for breaking curfew when she was home for the breaks.

Riley sighed, moving closer to Maya when she was jostled by a drunk couple stumbling down the street. There were too many people here and it was loud and annoying and reeked of booze. She could think of so many other things she would rather be doing on a Friday night other than picking up guys at some raunchy bar.

She and Maya were only here because her father had a teacher's symposium he was attending in Austin for the week and brought the girls along so they could get out of Riley's room for once instead of moping around and doing nothing but lamenting their boredom during their summer vacation. They'd quickly realised after their first year of college ended that if they wanted to have fun, they'd have to save up money. Topanga had put a foot down to Riley's allowances, telling her that it was time for Riley to work for her money and learn more responsibility for her future. Hence why they couldn't do anything fun for the summer since Maya had pretty much spent all her money buying textbooks.

Cory had a gala that evening to meet the other teachers and that was when Maya got the great idea to sneak out of their little rented townhouse and check out one of the biggest and most raved about bars in the city. She'd dragged Riley along to go out and see if they could get some suckers to buy them drinks. Riley disagreed, feeling scared that somehow her father would have a sixth sense about her transgressions, but Maya insisted and before Riley knew it, she'd yanked her in a taxi and they were barrelling down the street on their way to a bar to pick up guys.

"C'mon! Let's get going. If we're lucky, we'll get laid tonight."

"I think I'll pass on a one-night stand," Riley responded, linking her arm with Maya's as her best friend dragged her through the open doors of the most hectic looking bar.

But she did suppose it could be a little fun to get out once in a while. Riley had fallen into a bad habit of refusing to party and spending all her time studying all throughout her second semester after she'd gotten a couple of poor marks at the beginning of the year. Yes, there was a possibility that she'd overreacted about her grades, but coming from graduating high school cum laude with a perfect GPA, it _crushed_ her. But in the process of sucking fun out of her life, she had forgotten how to have fun and relax. Maybe this would be a good opportunity for her to get back some of her former liveliness that had gotten sapped away by her intense schedule and the difficulties adjusting to college life.

"Alright, play it cool. And let me do all the talking," Maya muttered beside her as they sidled up to the man standing at the entrance looking perpetually bored. "Hi, my friend here seems to have lost her ID at the last bar we went to. You think she could still get in?"

As she said those words, Maya smoothly handed him her fake, looking so perfectly nonchalant that Riley herself for a second didn't question that Maya was indeed over twenty-one. (Even though she definitely wasn't). The man barely glanced at the ID, looking at Riley briefly. Riley smiled as innocently as she could, trying not to let her anxiety show on her face. She didn't have a fake and if he didn't let them in, she wasn't sure what they would do.

"Fine. But she can't buy drinks."

"Oh thank you so much!" Maya said gratefully, taking back her ID.

He moved out of the way to let them in and Maya ushered Riley inside quickly before the guy changed his mind.

The saloon bar was already in full swing, loud, obnoxious and packed with people everywhere chatting and getting to know each other. She felt like she'd entered a world of adults or something. Everybody looked so much older for some reason like their lives were put together. Or rather, they all looked experienced in life, like they hadn't just finished their stressful first year in college and were still trying to get used to life in a university. The room stank of beer and other liquor, clinging to the air and to the people around them. The air was sticky and kind of musky, a cloud of heat surrounding the place from all the bodies.

To her dismay, it was just a typical kind of bar with people basically coupling up to get to know each other. One of those social ones that involved picking people up and flirting. The exact opposite of what Riley was hoping for. And it didn't help that this bar seemed pretty rambunctious and _loud_.

"This is my kind of place." Maya took a big whiff, guiding Riley over to a vacant high table for two that had just been deserted by a stumbling couple who were headed to the bathroom, no doubt to hook up. "Loud, gross, and full of attractive guys."

Riley sat on the high chair across from Maya, keeping her clutch on her lap, her face a bit curled in disgust as she spotted the thin, sticky layer of dried liquid on the surface of their table. But Maya was right about the attractive people in the bar. She scanned the room absentmindedly, trying to see if maybe she might find someone who seemed like a diligent college student who she could talk to. Her eyes drifted over preppy guys with cowboy hats on their heads and a couple older men who were more rugged than she preferred.

Her gaze moved over to the bar and fell on the bartender, completely aloof and indifferent towards the two girls who were leaning on the bar counter, flirting with him. He was serving drinks with a decided dexterity and grace that she found pretty impressive. He was hot, especially with the scowl on his face and his dark hair uncombed and messy on his head. He was all dark good looks and sexy brooding, something admittedly dangerous to his countenance and demeanour that intrigued Riley.

He glanced up in the next moment and his eyes met Riley's. They were a deep dark brown, dancing in amusement and something else heated that made a chill run down her back. Riley quickly turned to Maya, trying to distract herself from the odd moment of attraction to the guy who quite frankly looked like a total delinquent or a rebel.

"Maya, you sure you want to stick around here? Can't we go to a movie or anywhere else that isn't some nasty bar?"

"No way. This is _the_ best place to pick up guys who won't want attachments or relationships," Maya responded, looking around the bar as Riley had done earlier. "You can't find that at the movies."

"You also can't find random STDs at the movies…" Riley muttered under her breath.

Maya laughed, shaking her head in mirth. Riley took out her phone, checking for the umpteenth time to make sure she hadn't gotten a raging text from her dad. She knew she _could_ loosen up a little, and she didn't want to be a killjoy, but she was finding it hard to relax. Whenever she did something she wasn't supposed to, it always seemed like the world conspired against her to make sure she got caught and got in trouble.

"Hellooooo Sundance…" Maya suddenly murmured in wonder, staring off towards a corner of the room with a small smile on her face. "I think I found my prey."

"Who?" Riley said, curious as to who exactly Maya managed to find that wasn't somewhat repulsive.

"Cowboy hat in the corner with his friends. I'll be back."

Riley watched as Maya sauntered over to some guy at a table, her hips swinging slightly with each of her steps. He obviously looked interested, a smile on his face as he responded to whatever Maya was saying to him. And whatever she had said to him must have been enough for him because he stood up when she turned around and he followed her over to the bar. Maya winked saucily at her, giving her a discreet thimbs up.

She was pretty surprised that Maya had gone for someone like him though. He honestly didn't seem like her type. He kind of seemed like the kind of guy she would relentlessly make fun of if they were in New York.

When she glanced briefly back at the bar, Maya and her guy were kissing, clearly all over each other. Riley's jaw dropped in complete astonishment. She'd diverted her attention for less than five minutes, and they were already sucking major face? Riley looked away in slight embarrassment and accidentally caught the eye of some guy with curly hair who was watching her with a small smile. Riley turned away quickly, hoping the guy wouldn't take the eye contact as an invitation to come talk to her.

Riley observed the rest of the bar with a sigh, wondering if maybe she should try to find someone random to talk to too. But she felt like she had to be alert. Any second now, she still expected her dad to come out of nowhere and bust them both, not only for being nineteen in a twenty-one and over bar, but also for having the audacity to sneak out when he'd imposed on them a specific curfew (that they'd obliterated).

Maya came back to their table, a twinkle in her eyes and bounce to her step. Her lipstick was a little smudged, and she was kind of breathing hard.

"Okay, please don't hate me, but I'm taking off."

"What?!" They hadn't even been there an hour! "You're leaving me? You're the one who dragged me here in the first place and now you're ditching?"

"I know. I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch, but his name is Lucas. He's twenty-two, just graduated from A&M, going to be a vet and has his own place!" Maya said excitedly. "Plus he's single and superhot and he frickin' likes modern art! I definitely scored."

"You got all of that from making out with him for a minute?" Riley asked incredulously.

Maya licked her lips playfully. "It's all in the way he uses his tongue."

"You barely know this guy!"

"That's kind of the point of a one night stand. Besides, he seems pretty decent. We'll obviously use protection and push comes to shove, if he's a creep, I've got my brass knuckles in my purse. I'll knock his teeth out."

"Teeth? You'll probably end up knocking his _lights_ out. And probably part of his brain too."

Maya laughed, grabbing her purse from the table and hiking it on her shoulder. "Text me if you need me to come back, okay? Also, don't wait up."

"Wait, what am I supposed to tell my dad about you not being at home?"

"I don't know, make something up." Maya called over her shoulder as she shimmied back over to where Lucas was waiting for her by the door. She waved goodbye to Riley as the two walked out hand in hand.

This was so stupid. She didn't want to be here by herself if Maya wasn't going to be hanging out with her. She hated this. This wasn't her scene. She wasn't interested in picking up guys or meeting guys in a place like this. She'd always been with specific guys of a certain calibre. Rich, Prince Charming types, usually in her same social sphere and level of intelligence. Those were the kinds of guys she matched with. Not bar hoppers who wanted no commitments.

It was why she had tried dating Farkle for years but it hadn't worked out. They were too similar. And she'd never quite been able to feel the sparks that Maya mentioned were a given with someone you were in a relationship with. Riley didn't get it. She thought Farkle was attractive. He was handsome, intelligent, humorous, a definite catch, but she'd never really _fallen_ for him, despite the fact that they'd been together for several years.

Last she'd heard, he was dating some robotics genius in his engineering program while Riley was still trying to figure out when was the last time she'd actually enjoyed a date with someone. The people she dated were all so boring to her now. Don't get her wrong, they were nice guys, but she just couldn't see the merit in dating them when they all had the same interests and hobbies and talked about the same things. She needed something different in her life, and she was starting to think that maybe what she was looking for wasn't going to be a romantic relationship but something casual. That probably had been a factor in agreeing to go out with Maya, but Riley wasn't trying to do this on her own.

"Hey, I saw your friend leave and thought you'd might like some company." Some guy said with two drinks in his hands, approaching her table. Riley looked up in surprise. It was the curly Q who she'd made eye contact with earlier. "I bought you a drink if you don't mind."

"Umm, no thanks," she said uncomfortably. "I don't really like to drink."

Plus no way was she going to accept some random drink from a guy she didn't know who'd brought it over himself. He could very well have tampered with it and Riley wasn't about to take a risk and possibly get roofied because some guy didn't have a moral code. She knew better than to take a drink from someone instead of getting it directly from the bar.

"You sure? I mean, it's a free drink." He pressed, a charming smile on his face. "I'm down for talking too if that's what you want?"

Riley ignored his chattering, looking back at her phone and hoping that maybe if she didn't say anything, he'd get the hint and leave her alone. Sure, it was kind of mean, but Riley didn't care. She wasn't about to risk getting grounded for life by her father for defying his orders. It was time for her to head home.

In the middle of his sentence, Riley stood from the chair, ignoring his confusion and gathering her purse. She didn't know why she looked towards the bar as she walked out, seeking out the hot bartending guy, but he wasn't behind the counter anymore. It was kind of disappointing. He was incredibly attractive and she wouldn't have minded getting one more peek at him.

Riley walked outside in the hot air, scheduling her ride on her phone to get back to the townhouse. To her dismay, the nearest Uber driver would take twelve minutes to arrive. She understood that it was a Friday night in the middle of a busy bar district so the time made sense, but Riley had hoped she could put the debacle of an evening past her much more quickly.

She idly watched the sidewalk of bustling people, ignoring some of the catcalls and interested looks thrown her way by some drunk people. It was flattering in some ways, but at the same time, she wasn't a fan of being viewed as a piece of meat. Her frustrated thoughts were interrupted by a shuffling noise beside her.

When she glanced in that direction, she was surprised to see that bartender from earlier. He was leaning against the wall, an unlit cigarette between his lips as he watched her. She quickly looked away when their eyes met, a rush of electricity running down her back from his gaze. He was _really_ cute. She fought the urge to tuck her hair behind her ears, a nervous habit she hadn't been able to kick since her tween years.

"Hey you. You got a lighter?" he asked her.

She ignored his inquiry, hoping if she didn't respond, he might just leave her be. He looked like the kind of guy who would get her in trouble just by talking to her. He was also the kind of guy she wouldn't be caught dead with. He screamed bad boy and Riley knew he would be trouble if she got involved with him in any way.

"Bambi. I'm talkin' to you."

"That's not my name."

"Do you have a lighter, _Princess_?" he repeated, completely mocking in his tone.

"You shouldn't smoke, you know," she said, eyeing him in disdain from the corner of her eye. "It's bad for your lungs and the second hand smoke is bad for anyone in your general vicinity."

"Ya don't say?" he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What are you, my mom?"

"I'm just trying to warn you of the negative consequences to your health from smoking," Riley said matter of factly. "I'm doing you a favour."

He scoffed, giving her an incredulous look. "Right. I don't know why I bothered asking _you_."

Riley narrowed her eyes, turning to face him fully in affront. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing in particular." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Clearly you meant it as _something_ ," she pressed.

He started chuckling, something particularly derogatory in his tone that made her cheeks surge with heat. He was totally making fun of her!

"Nothing. Your type is just predictable."

She definitely found offence at that. Yes, she didn't do some wild things like Maya, and she was against skipping school and breaking the rules most of the time, but she wasn't some dull, predictable person which he was clearly implying. And she hated the way he was watching her as if she was some clueless, naïve idiot.

" _My_ type? And what exactly is 'my type' since you seem to think you have a pretty good read on my personality?"

"Neurotic. Anal. Straight-laced. Uptight. _Virgin_." He pushed off the wall, walking over to her slowly. "I bet you've never broken the rules before."

"I so have broken rules before."

And she definitely wasn't a virgin, but there was no way she was going to tell him about that. It was none of his business. Plus, she didn't want to think about her awkward first time with Farkle after prom. It hadn't lived up to her expectations. He hadn't been terrible, but she also hadn't enjoyed it because she couldn't get excited about it.

"Yeah, and then you probably revealed everything to Daddy."

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. What a jerk.

Riley huffed in annoyance. "You don't have to be mean."

"Did I hurt your feelings? Are you going to cry to your mommy now?"

That did it. She'd been trying to be nice and advise him over the dangers of smoking and he was being such a jerk. Riley stomped over to him and snatched the cigarette out from between his lips, tossing it out on the sidewalk and glowering up at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't need this from some… _asswipe—_ "

"Ooh, bad word," he drawled.

"—who doesn't know a damn thing about me!" she spat, poking him in the chest. "At least I'm not some bartender stuck working in a bar. I'm going places. And you're definitely not. Laugh it up now, but I'm the one who's going to have the last laugh."

He rose a brow in mirth. "So Bambi has some balls, huh?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Or what? You'll tell on me?"

"No, I'll… I'll…" Her fists clenched, but she couldn't think of anything to fill her threat.

"You're a good girl. You'd never do anything to tarnish your Little Miss Perfect image." He taunted, goading her with the challenge in his eyes.

"…I could if I wanted to." She licked her lips anxiously, her glare faltering when he invaded her comfort zone, so close that they were nearly touching. "I just don't want to."

"Because you'd never be able to," he muttered in a low tone, his gaze dropping to her lips.

Riley swallowed hard, her heart pounding hard in her chest. "Yes, I would be able to."

They stared each other down, Riley trying to maintain eye contact, her body prickling in excitement from the heat in his gaze. Part of her wanted to slap him in the face, but the other part of her—some scary part she really didn't want to think about—was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss him.

He leaned down until their lips were nearly touching, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk. Riley searched his eyes, enraptured by the scorching deep brown gaze.

"Prove it."

The scary part won out.

Riley wasn't sure who made the first move, but in the next second, their lips were joined in a fierce, bruising kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. She didn't even know his name or if he had priors or got in trouble with the law often, but that didn't stop her from curling her hands into the fabric of his uniform shirt, rising to her tiptoes in an effort to match the intensity of his kiss.

He tasted like someone forbidden, like beer and cigarette smoke and something musky and distinctly male that had her knees buckling. He was unshaven and scruffy, the hair on his chin scratching against her face. He gripped her ass, pulling her closer until the space between them was nearly nonexistent. Riley didn't even understand what the heck she was doing, but when he backed her up against the wall and she felt the pressure of his hand on her hip, brushing against her skin under her top, she whimpered into his mouth.

She felt _alive_ in his arms.

More alive than she'd ever felt in a long time. All thoughts of possibly getting in trouble, all thoughts of getting her grades up, all thoughts of school and responsibilities flew out of her mind and all Riley could think about was how she couldn't get enough of this kiss. There was nothing soft about it, nothing polite or gentlemanly about the way his tongue tangled with hers and for a brief moment, Riley really did become weak limbed, leaning into him to keep herself upright. Her mind was almost totally blank as she grasped his shoulders, her fingers trembling from how turned on she was getting.

What the heck was she doing?

Her phone's pop ringtone suddenly snapped her out of her daze, and Riley broke away from him with a sharp gasp, licking her lips and blinking up at him.

"W-would a good girl kiss like that?" she asked breathlessly, their lips barely inches apart.

"I'm impressed," he said, tilting her chin up. "If you're hiding that kind of filthy kiss behind that innocent smile, what other kind of dirty little secrets do you have?"

Riley huffed in embarrassment, her face bursting into flames as she pushed him slightly away from her so she could have more space (and clear her head). She dug into her purse with shaking hands and retrieved it, quickly answering the call.

 _"_ _Hi, this is Betty Sue, your Uber driver for this evening. I'm on the street across from the bar."_

"I'm coming down. Thank you." Riley ended the call and moved away from the bartender, not quite able to meet his scorching gaze and fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt since it had ridden up. "My ride is here. I would say nice talking to you, but the experience has been anything but."

Without another word, she spun on her heel and hurried over to the car she saw waiting in Betty Sue's specified location. She tried not to trip on the way down the stairs since she could clearly feel his gaze on her.

She couldn't lie. That kiss had been electrifying, invigorating; sparks had danced in her lower abdomen. Her heartbeat was still racing even now. It was the first time Riley had ever kissed someone and felt those outrageous fireworks in her body that she'd always wanted. The tingles running down her back and ripples of lightning making her pulse skip and heartbeat drum wildly in her chest. No one had ever kissed her that way before, dirty and aggressive with total disregard to being a gentleman.

And she wanted more.

Betty Sue drove off once Riley gave her the address to the townhouse, and she stared at him at the front of the bar as they left, wondering how a guy she was absolutely repulsed by managed to turn her on and give her the best dang kiss of her entire life.

But no matter how much she knew it would linger in her mind, there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't like she'd ever see him again anyway.

Riley turned back to watch the road, lightly tracing her lips with her fingers and knowing she wouldn't be forgetting the passion from that kiss for a long time.


End file.
